Look How Far We've Come (Spencer Reid x OC)
by addictedtomtdew8
Summary: Being Hotch's sister was definitely not a walk in the park, neither was being in love with a genius. This is actually my very first fanfiction. So I apologize for any mistakes or errors. This is a story about Allison, and her relationship with Reid when it happens. Also I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Jeff Davis had to resubmit this story. sorry for this.
1. Chapter 1

Being Hotch's sister was neither an easy job nor a walk in the park. Living in his shadow, first with your parents, second within the agency. Hotch was a well-known agent along with his team. Fresh out of the academy and you were being sent to Quantico, to work under your brother. Hotch was unit chief at Quantico of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Something you definitely weren't looking forward to. Hotch was one of those people that always made you feel like you weren't ever going to be good enough. You wanted to go to school to be a trauma surgeon; instead you went into law enforcement. You had decided to get a degree in criminology and human behavior. There was something interesting about the human mind. You then chose to join the FBI. You had made yourself go into law enforcement to make Hotch proud. Everything you had done had been for Hotch. Still Hotch had never said anything about being proud of you or any type of congratulations. You were use to it though.

You stood outside the FBI Headquarters. Glancing at your watch, you determined that you were thirty minutes early for your appointment at 8 to meet with Chief Strauss. You took a deep breath and walked into the building. You heard a voice yelling your name. You smiled as you recognized the voice of your best friend Derek. If I had to describe Derek Morgan to anyone, I honestly would say tall, dark and handsome. His voice though was like liquid chocolate, not too high or low. It was smooth and velvety, like chocolate melting on your tongue. "I didn't realize your first day was going to be today." Derek said as he slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. "Yeah I got called in early. You guys have a serial killer and need assistance. I have to go talk to Strauss first though." You stated to Derek before shrugging his arm off. "Good luck." Derek said with a chuckle. You entered the elevator and rode up to Strauss's office.

Walking quickly, with your head down. You made your way to the door, marked Erin Strauss, Section Chief. You gave a quick knock. Hearing a voice telling you to come in. You opened the door and walked in, giving Strauss a smile. Strauss put her pen down and swept her hand toward a chair. "Sit down Allison." You took a seat, placing your bag onto the ground. You placed your hand in your lap and looked at Strauss. "Welcome to the BAU. We certainly are glad to have you, especially after looking at your file. It seems you have a knack for this kind of work. I do need to tell you that you will be on probation for the first ninety days. We will then review your performance and then you will be a full fledge member of the BAU." Strauss placed her elbows on her desk and leaned forward. "I'm glad you are here, we are always looking for young, ambitious agents. You could advance quickly, maybe even becoming leader of the team." Strauss looked at you, raised an eyebrow and gave you a small smirk. You felt like telling Strauss to shut her mouth, but you pressed your lips together and counted to ten. Strauss has had it out for Hotch since day one. It's because she can't control Hotch. "Why? Is there something about Hotch that I need to know? Did he do anything?" Strauss laughed before shaking her head. "What hasn't he done?"

Strauss leaned back and opened up her top desk drawer. She pulled out a badge and a gun and slid them across the desk to me. "Like I stated before. Welcome aboard." you grabbed your bag and stood up. Reaching out, you grabbed the badge and slid into your pocket. You then grabbed the gun; made sure the safety was on and then slid it into your holster. You gave a quick smile to Strauss. "Thanks. I'm glad to be here." you walked out of Strauss' office and made your way down the hall to the main office. You caught sight of Derek talking to an older gentleman. You gave a little wave. Looking past Derek you saw your brother standing in his door way, hands crossed across his chest and serious look on his face. He tilted his head a little, telling you to come to his office. You gave a little sigh and walked toward him. Knowing full well that you were about to be told off by him.

You walked into his office, brushing past him. He shut the door and made his way to his desk. Hotch sat down and picked up a stack of papers. He tapped them on the desk and straightened them. "I don't have to tell you that as my sister, everything you do reflects back on me. I expect you to follow all the rules and when I tell you to do something, you do it. Am I understood?" before replying, you took a deep breath. Hotch really pissed you off. He was always so damn serious. He also was a stickler for the rules. He was definitely not someone to mess with. You on the other hand liked to bend the rules. "Of course, you act like I'm an ignorant child. I'm twenty-three, Hotch. I'm a god damn grown adult. " Hotch raised his eyebrows in surprise. You usually didn't talk to him like that. Hotch decided not to comment on anything you said, instead he handed you the stack of papers. "Sign these when you get a chance." standing up, Hotch grabbed his briefcase. "Let me go introduce you to the team before we head out." he walked toward the door, opened it and walked out. You stood up and slowly walked after him.

Hotch headed toward the briefing room, walking in after him, you saw Derek, the older gentleman from earlier, a blonde woman and an awkward man with his nose in a folder. Hotch cleared his throat before talking. "Team, I want to introduce our newest member. This is Allison Hotchner." with that being said Hotch sat down, took a folder and passed one to Derek. You smiled awkwardly and sat down on the other side of Derek. The older gentleman leaned toward you and stuck out his hand. "David Rossi." you shook his hand and gave him a smile. "Obviously the name is Allison Hotchner. You can call me Ally though." Letting go of your hand, "please to meet the sister of Hotch. You can call me Rossi." you raised an eyebrow at that. How did he know who you were? He must have been thinking along those lines. "Nothing goes on here that I don't know about." you laughed and opened your folder. "Has everyone read the briefing?" The blonde said as she stood up. She looked at you and smiled. "I'm Jennifer Jareau by the way. You can call me jj." you returned the smile and stated. "Nice to meet you. Call me Ally." she nodded her head and started to talk about the case. It seemed there was a serial killer who killed two families. He killed the children first, then the wife before finally killing the husband. Hotch stood up. "Wheels up in thirty." he stated before grabbing his briefcase and walking out. JJ and Rossi followed him out.

Derek turned toward you and gave you a smile. "How did meeting Strauss go." you laughed before you replied. "She seems like a bitch." Derek laughed and slapped the table. "That she does my dear Ally." he turned toward the awkward looking guy." Spencer aren't you going to introduce yourself" he asked. Spencer took his face out of the folder and smiled shyly. "Hi. I'm Spencer." You turned toward him and gave him small smile. You knew all about Spencer Reid. He was the youngest person to ever been accepted to the FBI. He also, if you remembered correctly, an IQ of 187, and like three PhD's. You yourself had an IQ of 162, but didn't flaunt it. "Allison. You can call me Ally though." You didn't try to shake his hand though, you remembered Derek telling you once that Spencer didn't like shaking hands. Spencer's face flushed a little as you smiled at him. He grabbed his stuff, stood up and walked out of the room. You looked at Derek and gave him a questioning look. Derek shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Spencer's retreating form. "He gets flustered by pretty woman." He turned back to you and gave you a wink. "we better get going before your brother freaks out." You chuckled and stood up, remembering to grab your bag. You followed Derek out to the plane. You looked back at the building, and saw Strauss staring out a window at you. You turned back to the plane and boarded it. You knew it was going to be difficult case, this being your first one and being under Hotch. You loved your brother but you guys definitely didn't get along when he was trying to boss you around.


	2. Chapter 2

After entering the plane, you noticed that Derek had saved you a seat. You slid into the booth next to him and opened your folder. Inside it were pictures of the two dead families, the first consisting of dark haired man identified as Chris, a blonde lady, and two kids, one girl and one boy. The other was the miller family, the dad, wife and two kids, one boy and one girl. Hotch started first "They were found in their house." JJ piped up "For a vacation they never took." Derek stared at the picture of the Crawford family before saying "why are we called in, if the Maryland State Police think it's a murder suicide. Looks like the father stabbed his family and then shot himself." Rossi looked at Derek and nodded his head in agreement "looks like they found power reside on his hand and the gun was found next to the dead. That would support the conclusion." You flipped the picture of the Crawford family and focused on the miller family. "Derek if you look harder, you will see that another family was murdered about a month ago. The Miller family. "You stated, arching an eyebrow at him. Derek wasn't one for overlooking things. He was meticulous, always making sure to have all the details before he even spoke up. "I was getting there. "He stated with a laugh before continuing. "The mother Reese, her two children, and her new husband. Again, they were found in the basement and like the Crawford's, their suitcases were packed for a vacation." JJ spoke with a tone of surprise. "Both cases, the bodies were discovered, yet the coroner determined that they had been dead only 24 hours." Hotch spoke up. "So for 4 days, both families remained in the of the bodies, both cases, the basement. That indicates a level of organization." You followed his sentence with another statement "With a quick, but disorganized application of overpowering force." Hotch looked at you and nodded his head in agreement. You smiled to yourself that meant Hotch agreed with you. He would never say that out loud but it felt nice to have him agree.

JJ then went about a possible suspect by the name of Eric Miller. He was the biological father of the Miller Children and ex-husband of Reese. It seems they had gotten a divorce and she had remarried about a week before they were killed. She also had a restraining order out against him for domestic violence. The Virginia cops had located Eric Miller have a drunk disturbance at a motel and had brought him in. They found some blood on his jacket that belongs to his children. There was no DNA left at the Crawford's house from him and there is no connection as of yet they could find to connect him to the Crawford's. JJ then looked at Hotch after completing the work up about Eric. "They want use to interview him." Hotch gave Spencer a look before glancing at you. "Spencer I want you to interview him and take Allison." Spencer glanced up at Hotch in surprise and swallowed nervously. "You want…You want me to talk to him?" "Yes, you have done interviews before with other agents. I want you go do the interview solo and have Allison watch." Spencer nodded his head before looking down at the photo of Eric Crawford. You could tell he was nervous. He was scratching at his neck. Hotch then proceeded to tell Derek to go the crime scene with Rossi. JJ would go to the police station to talk to the Virginia Police. Hotch then informed you that it would be about thirty minutes before you arrived.

You leaned back in your seat and nudged Derek. "What happened this weekend? You never showed up." Derek turned to you and shrugged sheepishly. You and him met up every Sunday to hang out and watch movies. Derek hadn't showed up and he had never bothered to text or call you. "We got called to a case on Friday and we didn't get back until Sunday evening. And before you start, I know I didn't call or text you. We were pretty busy though and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you this weekend." Derek gave you a flirtatious smile and winked. Derek was a ladies man and used his good looks to charm women. He had failed to realize though as your best friend those charms didn't work anymore. It wasn't that you didn't find him attractive, because he was. Standing at about 6'2, dark skin the color of mocha, dark stubble on his head, he looked like sin. He also all ways wore combat boots, fatigue pants and a long sleeve shirt rolled up on his forearms. Women loved that he looks like a cop; it was a combination of dangerous and sexy. They just fell at his feet. He had told you before that it was nice that not all women were attractive to him. You had laughed and said they just didn't know the stupid shit he did. ""Sweetie, we already discussed this. You are way too old for me. "You looked at Derek with an innocent look on your face. Derek looked at you with his mouth hanging open. "To old?! I'm like 5 years older than you." "Yeah you are the same age as Sean. That makes you old." you grinned. Sean was your other brother. He was the middle child. He wasn't in law enforcement like you and Hotch. Instead he was a chef. You and Sean were close. Unlike your relationship with Hotch. Sean was proud of you and told you that regularly. He especially did that because he wasn't in the good books with your father. Your dad was a lawyer, like Hotch was before he went into the FBI. He had wanted Sean to carry that legacy but Sean didn't want to. He knew how it felt not to be wanted.

Spencer gave you a both a little smile as he watched your exchange. Grinning to yourself, you waved your hand toward Spencer. "Besides Spencer is more my type than you are." Spencer blushed and looked away from you. You were telling the truth. You were attracted to smart, sensitive guys, over guys who were extremely good looking and arrogant like Derek. Not that you didn't find Spencer good looking, just because he was smart because you did. You definitely did. He had that geeky cute look going on. He had glasses, always had a vest on, carting around a book. "Speaking of types Derek, How is that one girl, what's her name this week, Kathy…no that doesn't sound right. Casey" Derek gave a small chuckle before replying. "Kaylee. For your information, we dated for like three months. We broke up though. She couldn't handle me always being on call." Spencer looked at Derek with a questioning look. "You had a girlfriend. Why didn't I know about her?" You looked at Spencer and smiled before turning to Derek and smirking. "Derek doesn't tell anyone about his booty calls. I only know because I walked in on them. Let me tell you, disgusting." Spencer stared at you guys with his mouth wide open.

You felt the plane land and shook your head. This conversation would have to wait until later. You grabbed your folder and stuffed it in your bag and stood up. Hotch was standing at the door as it was opening. Leaving the plane, you got in the black SVU that was waiting for you. Hotch got into the driver seat, Spencer sliding in next to you in the back seat. Derek made his way to the other SVU and got into the driver seat, Rossi got into the passenger seat of Derek's SVU, and JJ got into the back. Hotch pulled out of the airport and made his way to the police department. You turned to Spencer. "Are you nervous for the interview?" Spencer nodded his head. "I don't want to make a mistake or let Hotch down." You nodded your head in understanding, so you weren't the only one who was trying to make Hotch proud. You didn't feel like telling Spencer though, that nothing you guys ever did would be good enough for him. You had been trying for twenty-three years and he still wasn't proud and you were his sister. "You will do fine. I am sure of it. How can you not? You're Doctor Spencer Reid." You gave him a smile and winked at him. He blushed and stammered thanks. Hotch pulled up the police department. Getting out of the SVU, you followed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the police department, JJ walked up to the Chief of the Arlington Police and introduced herself and then everybody else, making sure to refer to Spencer as Dr. Spencer Reid not SSA Reid. You know this is done, so that others will respect him despite his youth. Hotch had told you all about the team, he was proud of everyone single one of them. Rossi was an award winning author, and one of the founders of the BAU. Derek specialized in explosives and obsessive behaviors; he was even wanted to be section chief. JJ was the team liaison, she did everything that dealt with the public and choosing what assignments we went on, she was wanted in the pentagon. Spencer had three PhDs, 2 BA's, had an IQ of 187 and could read 20,000 words a minute. You on the other hand, were just a genius who wanted to be a doctor instead of an FBI agent. Nothing to be proud of.  
Rossi and Derek got the keys and left the police station. Hotch went off with the Chief, JJ following behind him. She was probably going to get ready for a press release. You turned to Spencer, who had turned a light shade of green. You started to touch his shoulder, but remembering he didn't like to be touched you let it drop. "Are you ready?" You asked. Spencer gave a small nod of his head. Spencer asked a passing cop where the interrogation room was. Spencer led the way toward it. You went into the listening room, while he grabbed the folders he needed.

You turned on the microphone and stared through the glass. There were two cops standing on either end of the room. The suspect was sitting in a chair in an orange jumpsuit. His hands were handcuffed in front of him. He was a tall, well-built African American. He was staring down at the table but looked up at the door as Spencer entered the room, overloaded with folders. He was starting at the ground, you saw him swallow before talking. His voice was quiet, and fearful. You could tell he was scared.  
"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." He stated as he looked anywhere but at Eric. "Got something you want to ask me, boy? You look me in the eye, and you ask." Eric finally spoke. His voice was rough and gravelly, it sounded like he hadn't talked for a while. Spencer sat down, placing the folders on the table. He started opening one, speaking as he did. "Three days ago..." "You're not looking at me." Eric interrupted him. Spencer looked up from the folder and made eye contact with Eric. "Three days ago the Crawford family was murdered." "Is that right?" Did you know them?" Spencer asked questioningly. "What are you getting at?" Spencer gulped at the question and opened the folder and started laying pictures out in front of Eric. They were killed in the exact same way that your family was killed."  
"And? I've been slapped around all night by every cop in Virginia. What makes you think a damn photo is going to scare me?" Eric kicked the table, startling Spencer, who looked like he was getting ready to run out of the room. "Is that what this is about, hmm? You think I'm crazy, man? You think I suddenly snapped and I slaughtered my own wife and kids? You think I did this?" You could tell Eric was getting agitated; he stood up and hit the table with his handcuffed hands. "Huh? Is that what you think?" He yelled at Spencer who stood up.

You quickly walked into the room and looked at Eric. "Sit down, now." You told him. The cops had restrained Eric, trying to force him down into his seat. "Is this your mommy? I'm done talking to you people!" He said angrily. "You don't have to talk. "Spencer cleared his throat. "Just listen." Spencer started to speak, quietly at first before finding his rhythm. "On the occasions you assaulted your wife, you were intoxicated. Once the effects of alcohol wore off you were overcome by feelings of remorse." "I'm going to tell you this just one time." Eric spat at Spencer. "You shut your mouth!"  
"Genetic factors contribute to alcohol stress interactions. Your mother was an alcoholic and she was often too drunk to stop the beatings that your father gave you." You looked at Eric before looking at Spencer. "I think we should stop this." Spencer ignored you and continued. "Age six, you were orphaned to a family where the abuse continued only this time, it was sexual." Eric shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "You shut your mouth, or I'm going to rip your face off." You could tell Spencer was getting nervous again but he continued on. "The abuse continued well into puberty but my one concern is, Eric did you or did you not continue the cycle with your own children?" He asked. Eric took on a look of extreme sadness. "I never laid a hand on my children. You hear me?!" He yelled the last part. "I hear you." Spencer whispered back to Eric.

"I found them like that. Dead. Bloodied. My babies. My sweet, little babies." At this point, Eric had sat down and was crying. "I was crazy out of my mind. I didn't know what to do. And I knew the cops were going to blame me, and they have." "So you ran?" Spencer sound indignant, like who in their right mind would run. "So what've I got now?" Eric looked at you as he spoke his question before looking at Spencer. "You have your innocence. For the sake of your children I believe that they, at the very least, deserve the truth." Spencer closed the folders and gathered them up. He walked toward you and the door.

"I can't get the image of my dead children out of my mind. Ty, my little boy he was clutching a piece of paper. I think it was a drawing. May-maybe a painting. Please. I'd love to know what he painted, Dr. Reid." Spencer took a look at Eric and walked out of the room. You followed after him. "Interesting interrogation technique Spence. What did you hope to accomplish?" You asked. "Well, he was closed off, defensive, and hostile. I needed a way in. He's suffered a breakdown but I don't think he killed his family and I know he still loved his wife." "Why do you say that?" You looked at Spencer with an eyebrow raised, that was an interesting thought. "Even though they were divorced he's still wore the wedding ring." You shook your head, that at least made sense.

You and Spence walked to the meeting room, where everyone was waiting for you guys. Hotch had wrote down the profile on the board. Organized killers are typically skilled workers with above-average intelligence, a high birth status and are often male. He is both socially and sexually confident. He does extensive research about his victims and takes a lot of time to make up a good plan before killing them. He keeps all this information in a book or journal, ensuring that nothing's left to chance, and never leaves anything out of place.

Rossi and Derek proceeded to tell you everything they found at the house. It looked like the Crawford family was all about image; their house was in disarray but hidden. It looked like the only way into the house was through the dog door that had been set up only to open for a chip in the collar of the dog. The father had died last. They had determined that the suspect had known that the family was going on vacation. Rossi told everyone to look at travel agents, relatives, and work colleagues. Hotch had also talked to Garcia, the tech. She had looked into their financial record. It looked like Chris had written checks to a therapist. You guys took a look at the therapist, determining that both families went to the same one and both had the same therapist. After visiting the therapist office, you guys had determined that Karl Arnold one of the therapist was more than likely the killer.  
Tracking him down was hard, as you guys had to go through files, trying to find ones that fit the profile. A father, a mother and two kids, one a boy and one a girl. After finding the one that fit, you all headed out to the house. Everything was dark and quiet, upon entering; the family was sitting at the dinner table. The mother was crying and quickly told you that Karl had taken the baby downstairs. You and Derek made your way down stairs. Karl was in the corner holding the baby. Derek told him to hand over the baby. Karl threw the baby at Derek, who caught it. You pointed your gun at Karl who had pulled out a knife. He slashed at your arm, cutting it. You hit his hand holding the knife, knocking on the ground, and pinned against the wall. You pulled out your handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back.

Transporting him to the police station, Hotch and Rossi interviewed him. They had made JJ place photos out of place on the wall. Karl being as meticulous as he was wouldn't like anything out of place. That was how you guys got your confession. He had been divorced for 5 years and had a daughter and a son. He took the divorce hard so he targeted families that were going away on vacation so he could live the "perfect family" life and then he killed the children and the wives and made the husbands watch to remind them they are not strong enough. He bypassed the alarms and killed the family's dog if they had one. He would separate the family members under death threats and keep them apart for days, until he took them to the house basement and killed them by slashing the children and wife, starting with the youngest, brought down the father and staged his suicide by gunshot. During those days, he would terrorize them; make the children draw paintings (a technique used by family therapists to assess the family's situation). On the final day, he would bring them together for one final dinner before killing him.

Hotch told you guys to pack up and when you arrived home, you guys would have a few days off. You smiled to yourself, maybe you could get Spencer and Derek to go out with you.


	4. Chapter 4

On the plane ride back to Quantico, you and Derek tried to convince Spencer to go. You had asked Derek and he had taken no convincing. Spencer though you knew was going to take a little bit of persuasion. "Spence..please." you stuck out you lower lip and pouted, widening your eyes into a puppy eyed loom. Spencer shook his head no. You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest. You weren't going to give it up that easily. Derek let out a laugh and poked you in the arm. You giggled and smiled at him. Leaning toward him, you put your lips near his ear. "Derek you need to help me. Please. You know I never ask for anything." Derek nodded his head to let you know he understood.  
You stood up smiled at the boys and walked over to where JJ was sitting. You struck up a conversation with her, intently watching Derek and Spencer. You could see Derek's face but not Spencer. You saw Derek ask Spencer why didn't want to go. Spencer shrugged his shoulders. You could probably guess his response. It went along the lines of I don't go out. Derek then looked at you, winked and then looked at Spencer. "Allison would love for you to go. I think she has a crush on you." He said, loud enough for everybody to hear. You couldn't believe Derek. You felt your face grow hot; you looked down at the plane floor. You heard Spencer cough. "What?" He asked. You looked up at his voice. He turned to look at you, his face just as red as yours. "Yeah didn't she tell you, she has a thing for nerds."

You stared at Derek, mouth wide open. What was he doing? You might have a teeny tiny crush on Spencer and you did have a thing for nerds, but Derek had no right to tell Spencer without your permission. You stood up and walked into the other room. Walking to the sink, you turned on the water. Splashing water on to your cheeks, you sighed. You were going to die from embarrassment when you had to talk to Spencer next. You turned toward the curtain, as it moved and Spencer walked in. Your stomach dropped, butterflies erupted. You felt your face grow even hotter. You probably could fry an egg on your face. Spencer shuffled his face and looked to the floor. "About that Spence…I am so..." Spencer held up his hand to interrupt you. He blushed before stammering out "Is it true?" You nodded your head yes. Spencer gave you a little smile. "I'll go out."  
The plane landed without further incident. You had punched Derek in the arm though. You couldn't believe he would do that to you, even if Spencer was going out with you guys. You felt like dancing around and clapping. It was a Thursday; you guys had been on the case for the last four days. Everyone had agreed to go come, get some sleep and go out at 8 pm. Living in Stafford, you knew where the best places were to go. You got home, and went straight to bed. Waking up the next morning, you stretched and felt your mouth break out into a smile. You were pretty excited for this evening. You hopped into the shower, making sure to wash your arm, where Karl had cut you. It wasn't too bad, but you didn't want it to get infected. You got out of the shower, threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. There was no point in getting dressed as you planned on staying at home until you went out.

You sat down at your computer and checked your email. You quickly went through, deleting some, answering others. You pulled up your music and played a song. Your house filled with the sounds of country music. You started singing along, as you got out of your chair and danced along to the music. Your phone went off; you grabbed the phone off the table. Clicking your messages, you see its Derek. You opened it.

Derek: Nice Dance moves

You gaped as you looked out your front window. Derek was standing there laughing, waving a hand at you. You walked to the door and opened. "What the hell Derek?" Derek grinned and brushed past you, carrying a bag. He plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "I brought food." Your stomach rumbled at the as you made your way to him and sat down. You grabbed a donut out of the bag and bit into it. "What are you doing here?" You asked. Derek was known to stop by out of the blue, but not usually this early in the day. "I had to stop by the office and fill out some paper work, and I'd thought I'd stop by and see how my little love bird is doing." He pinched your cheek as you blushed.

You decided to completely ignore that comment and instead asked. "You realize it's your day off. Right? We don't get these very often and you went into the office." Derek nodded his head. "Your brother made me. He isn't taking the day." Hotch had only ever take one day off as far as you could remember, and that was for your nephew Jacks birthday. Hotch was dedicated to the job. That was why he had gotten a divorce. Haley, your former sister-in-law, had decided that playing second fiddle to her husband wasn't something she signed up for. It made you sad to see them part because she made Hotch smile. Hotch was the most serious grim faced person you had ever known but Haley had been able to grace his face with a smile. You didn't want any of your relationships to be like theirs. That's why you rarely ever dated. In the last five year, you had only 3 dates. None of them lasting for more than a couple dates. When guys found out you were in the academy and then headed to be an FBI agent, most of them didn't call back or they got tired of you always being at work.

What you really needed was someone who understood why you were always busy. You were trying to catch the bad guys. You needed someone like Spencer or Derek. They both understood this job took a lot from you. "Are you bringing any lucky girl tonight? You asked Derek. Derek grinned, flashing his teeth. "Of course not little lady. I got you." he drawled. You laughed and shook your head. Derek always made comments like that to you. You guys flirted but that's the farthest it went. Derek was like an older brother. He was also your best friend. You didn't want to ruin that by developing feelings for him. Besides, Derek wasn't your type. "You just think your hot stuff. Don't you?" Derek waved his hands done his body. "Allison, are you blind. Look at me." You smirked and looked at him. "I might go blind by looking at you." You stuck your tongue out at him. He gaped at your before pinning you to the couch and tickling you. "Derek…stop." You shrieked in between your laughs. He stopped tickling you and let you up. He glanced down at his watch. "I better get going. I'll see you tonight okay?" You nodded your head and stood up. You wrapped your arms around Derek's waist and hugged him tightly. "Love you Derek." You mumbled against his chest. He put his arms around you and hugged you back. Placing a kiss on the top of your head before letting you go. "I love you too." He smiled and walked out of your house.

You grinned and sat back down to see what was on TV. Flipping through the channels, you stopped when you came upon Supernatural. You definitely had a crush on Sam Winchester. He was just so damn adorable with those big puppy dog eyes, that brown hair that fell in his face. You watched Supernatural for a couple of hours to pass the time. You stood up and stretched, putting your arms above your head and arching your back. You let out a sigh at how good it felt. You glanced at the clock on the wall. 5 o'clock, you had a few hours before you had to get ready. You went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Not seeing anything that caught your attention, you closed the door and made your way to the cupboards, nothing in there either. You went back to the fridge and pulled out ingredients to make a sandwich. You ate your sandwich as you walked to your room.  
You opened your closet and started rifling through things. You didn't know what you want to wear. Your gaze finally landed on a blue dress. You pulled it out of the closet and held it up to look at it. It was a cobalt color; you had bought it a few months ago for a date you never went on. It was one shoulder and came a few inches about your knees. It pulled in at the waist and fell in slight ruffles from there. You smiled and laid it on the bed. You dug through your dresser and found your strapless bra and laid it next to the dress. You dug around in the closet for a pair of shoes. You settled for black stilettos.

You went into the bathroom and turned on your curling iron. While waiting for it to heat up, you brushed your hair. You had dyed it a few months ago to a strawberry blonde color. You were naturally a brunette though. You started curling your hair in loose waves, letting it fall gently down your back. Once that was completely, you carefully applied your makeup. You smiled at yourself in the mirror. Your green eyes stared back at you, appearing bright and big, thanks to the makeup. You went back out into the bedroom, you put on the strapless bra, before carefully pulling on the dress, trying hard not to mess your hair or make up. You sat down on the bed and slipped on the heels.  
You heard your phone go off in the next room, standing up you walked into the living room. Picking up your phone, you saw it was Spencer.

Spence: Hey Ally. This is Spencer. Not sure if I have the right number.

You laughed before replying.

You: Yep you do. What's up?  
Spence: Derek wants to know if you want to meet us or do you want us to come get you.  
You: Come get me please.  
Spence: Okay. See you in about a half hour.

You grinned as you placed the phone back on the table. You went back into the bedroom to find a purse. You settled for a black clutch that was big enough to hold your phone, id and some cash. Walking back out into the living room, you sat down on the couch. You wondered if you were going to be able to convince Spencer to dance with you. You highly doubted it. Spencer did not seem the type to want to dance.


	5. Chapter 5

You heard a honk outside your house. You stood up and grabbed your phone, placing it in your purse. You also remembered to grab your keys. You turned off the lights inside, turned on your porch light and locked the door behind you. You made your way to Derek's Explorer. Opening the door to the back seat you slide in. "Hi Guys." You grinned at them both, as they turned to look at you. Derek appeared to be wearing black slacks and a button down purple shirt. Spencer was wearing a blue striped button down shirt, with a dark blue vest over it. He also appeared to be wearing a tie. Derek gave you a smile. "I forget you clean up nice." You grinned and punched him lightly in the arm. "So do you." Spencer looked at you. "You look beautiful." He mumbled out as his face flushed. Your face quickly followed suit. "Thanks." Derek shook his head and drove off. "Usual place?" He asked looking back at you in the mirror. You nodded your head. You and Derek had a usual place that you guys went to when you went out. It was a popular place known as Sidelines. It was a pretty popular place for the young crowd, as it had a dance floor.

You guys rode the rest of the way in silence, the only thing breaking the tension was the radio. You were pretty nervous, and you weren't really sure why. Was it because you liked Spencer and you didn't know how he felt about you or was it because he looked hot and you wanted to dance with him, so you could touch him. You felt your temperature rise a couple of degrees at that thought. Shaking your head to get the image of touching Spencer out, you stared out the window. Watching the trees and house passed by. Derek pulled up to Sidelines and parked his car. Spencer got out of the car and came to your door and opened it. You got out of the car and gave him a smile. "Thanks Spence." He returned the smile and shut your door. Derek came around from the other side.

You guys walked toward the club, pulling out your ids as you went. You gave your id to the bouncer, who checked it out and handed it back to you. He winked at you and motioned you inside. Derek and Spencer quickly followed behind you. You guys found a table and sat down. A server walked toward you. "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked. "Scotch on the rocks." Derek looked up at her and flashed a smile. She grinned back at him. You shook your head. Derek would probably end up with her digits by the time the night was through. Spencer ordered a glass of tea. You looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged his shoulder. Guess he didn't drink. "Can I get a jack and coke?" You asked. The server reluctantly looked away from Derek and nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll be right back with those." You looked around the club. People were dancing out on the dance floor to what sounded like a techno song. You really weren't up to date on current music. There were also people all along the bar. This place was packed, which didn't surprise you. The server came back with the drinks. She took the money from you guys, and brought back your change. You noticed her slipping a white piece of paper in with Derek's change.  
You took a drink of your drink, looking at Derek over the rim of your cup. "You going to call her?" Spencer looked at you questioningly. "Derek got our server's number." Derek gave a shrug of his shoulders. "If I called every girl that gave me their number, I wouldn't have time for anything else." Both you and Spencer laughed. Derek finished his drink and stood up. "I am going to find a lovely lady to dance with, since my usual partner is busy." He gave you a wink and walked off to the dance floor. "Who is usual dance partner?" Spencer asked, completely oblivious to the fact, that it was you. You grinned and pointed at yourself. "I am." You glanced out at the dance floor; Derek had already found someone to dance with. You finished your drink and looked at Spencer. "I'm going to go dance. Want to come?" You asked hopefully. You wanted Spencer to come out and dance, but you were pretty sure he wouldn't. He shook his head from side to side. "I don't really dance." He mumbled. You placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's cool. If you change your mind though, you know where to find me." You walked out to meet Derek. Derek let go of the girl he was dancing with, and hook an arm around your waist. You let out a chuckle and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I couldn't get him to come dance." "I didn't think he would. Think if you made him jealous, he might?" You glanced at Spencer and then looked at Derek. "Honestly, I don't know." Derek wrapped his other arm around your waist, and lowered his hand to rest on the lower part of your back. He applied pressure and brought your body closer to his. The music turned into a slow song. Derek grinned down at you as you both swayed to the song.

You peeked over Derek shoulder at Spencer. Spencer was staring at you both, shooting daggers into the back of Derek's back. You looked up at Derek and gave him a smile. "I don't think he likes you being this close to me." Derek chuckled "Then he better man up and get over here, before we really start dancing." You saw a hand come into your line of vision as it tapped Derek on the shoulder. You let go of Derek as he turned around. Spencer was standing there, an angry look of his face. Spencer ignored Derek and looked at you. "I think I would like to dance now." You wanted to jump for joy, but instead you just smiled at him. You walked up to him, and wrapped your arms around his neck. He hesitantly put his arms around your waist, letting his hands sit on the middle of your back. Derek gave you the thumbs up behind Spencer's back before walking off.  
You tighten your arms around his neck and brought your body closer to his. You took a breath and grinned. Spencer smelled nice, extremely nice. Whatever he was wearing smelled like standing in the middle of the forest while it was raining. You liked it a lot. "What made you decide to dance?" Spencer looked down at you. You stared up at him, getting lost in his brown eyes. You were so close to him, that you could count his eyelashes. He blushed and brought one of his hands off of your waist, to run it through his hair, making it stick up. "I am going to be straight with you, Ally. I like you." You felt your eyes widen, not in a million years did you think Spencer would admit to liking you. "I couldn't stand watching Derek put his hands on you." You giggled and leaned up toward him, brushing your lips against his, you pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. "Don't worry. I like you too." Spencer brought both of his hands to cup your face; he looked you straight in the eye before pressing his lips against yours. His lips were soft and warm. You felt your eyes flutter shut as you let a smile dance on your lips.

You heard Derek yell across the room. "GET SOME!" Spencer pulled away with a laugh and kissed the tip of your nose. You opened your eyes as you mumbled. "Really Derek, way to ruin the moment. I think I need another drink." You let go of Spencer to walk to the bar. "Can I get a shot of tequila?" You asked the bartender. It would just be like Derek to get Spencer and you together, and then ruin everything with such a lame comment as get some. You passed a five dollar bill to the bartender and down the shot of tequila, wincing a little as it burned your throat. You felt a hand on your shoulder, you started to turn around and punch them, when you realized it was Spencer. He was looking at you with a concerned look. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, taking a seat at the bar. "No. You didn't do anything. It was Derek." Spencer laughed and placed his hand over yours. "Ignore him. That's what I do." You chuckled.

Derek chose that moment to come over; he swung his arms around both you and Spencer and pulled you into his body. "Hey love birds. Let's do a shot together." Derek let go of you guys and leaned his elbows on the bar. "Hey pretty little, three hot damn shots please." He winked at the bartender. She got the drinks ready and placed them in front of the three of you. Spencer stared down at the drink. "Pick the glass up and bring it to your mouth and then dump it in there." You told him with a laugh. He grinned at you and picked up the glass. You brought the glass to your lips, winked at Spencer and poured the liquid down your throat. You shuddered at the taste of pure cinnamon. Spencer followed suit and started sputtering. You patted him gently on the back. "Water please." The bartender brought water and set it in front of Spencer. He took the glass and gulped it down. "Thanks Ally." Derek did his shot and laughed at Spencer.

You started to say something when you felt your phone go off, and it looked like so did Spencer and Derek. You let out a sigh as you pulled out the phone. You knew it was work before you even looked. Sure enough it was Hotch, telling you guys he was sorry to cut your vacation short, but he needed you three to come in immediately. "So much for a day off." You grabbed your purse and made your way out to the car, Derek and Spencer following behind.

Arriving at headquarters in record time, after stopping your house to get your badge, gun and overnight bag. Hotch, Rossi and JJ were already waiting in the briefing room. Rossi grinned at your attire as you sat down next to him. "Don't you look all nice cleaned up." You laughed. Spencer sat down next to you, opening his folder as he did. Derek sat down next to Hotch. "What's up?" He asked Hotch, opening his folder. "Child abduction. Third this month." You opened your folder, to see a little boy about age 6, with blonde hair and blue eyes grinning up at you. "We are being called in because the unsub holds them for about a week and then kills them. There are signs of sexual assault." You hated cases doing with kids, especially ones where they were murdered. "I need you to read your files. Wheels up in thirty." Spencer grabbed your arm gently as you started to get up. He waited for everyone to leave before speaking. "I had a great time tonight. Thanks for inviting me." You placed your hand over his hand that was on your arm and squeezed. "No problem." Spencer leaned down and kissed you gently. He pulled back and smiled at you. "I am not good at this kind of thing, but I meant what I said. I really do like you. I..I want to know…" he looked away from you and looked at the ground. He took a deep breath and continued. "Iwanttoknowifyouwillbemygirlfriend." He rushed out. You laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up at you, you placed a soft kiss on his lips. "of course." He grinned. Derek chose that moment to come back into the room. "Hate to interrupt your love fest, but Hotch is wanting to know where you guys are." You laughed and grabbed your bag, and followed Derek out. Spencer following behind you.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking to the plane, Derek bumped his shoulder into yours. "So?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. You laughed and shook your head yes. "I don't think I know anybody who has to know everything that is going on." Derek was probably the biggest gossiper you knew. You remembered when you had starting dating a guy a few years ago, and you hadn't told Derek. He had constantly questioned you, on where you were going, who you were texting, until he had followed you and saw you on a date.

You entered the plane to see Hotch staring at you. His face betrayed no emotions but you could tell he was pissed off. You meet his eyes and gave him a smile, knowing it would piss him off. You knew he wouldn't be happy about you and Spencer, you could take anything he dished out, you weren't so sure about Spencer though. You grabbed a seat and sat down, Spencer sliding in next to you. Derek sat across from you. You leaned your arm on the table, placing your head in your hand. "Spence…I need to know if Hotch says something to you, it won't scare you off." Spencer grabbed your hand under the table, and linked your fingers together. He gave you a smile. "Your brother scares me, but I think I can deal with it." You gave his hand a gentle squeeze and let a smile grace your lips.

Hotch chose that moment to stand up. You let go of Spencer's hand. No reason to make Hotch mad right now. "We are headed to Little Rock, Arkansas. In the last month, there have been three children stolen and then brutally murdered about a week later. According to the files sent to us by the local police, he abducts them on Sunday and they are murdered the next Sunday, after he finds another victim. We have been called in because they have no suspects or leads. I can't begin to tell you how time is of the essence here. We have three days before another child winds up dead."

You flipped through the folders. The kids ranged from about 8-9 and were male, other than that you couldn't see anything that was similar. Of the three kids stolen, two were Caucasian and the other was Hispanic. You flipped to the third photo, the one that was out there right now, dealing with unspeakable horrors. He was eight, had green eyes, and dark brown hair. He smiled up at you from the photo, blissfully unaware at that moment of the dangers in the world. You ran your fingers across the photo and sighed. Children shouldn't ever have to know what darkness lurked outside their house.

"Allison and Rossi, I want you to check out the current victim's house. Spencer I want you to work up a geographical profile. Derek and I will check in with the coroner. JJ, you already know what to do. We will be there in about 15." Hotch finished his speech and sat back down.

Derek looked up over his phone at you. "You going to change your relationship status on Facebook." "Derek, really? Do you have to tell everyone?" Rossi took that moment to sit down at the table. "Why? Who are you dating?" he asked. You blushed and stared down at the table. Over the last week, Rossi had taken you under his wing, making sure if you had any questions they got answered. He had come to look on you as a daughter, to which you were grateful. Rossi looked at Derek and then at Spencer, who was blushing, his face a dark crimson. Rossi's eyes widen and he let out a laugh. "Way to go Spencer." You looked up at him, eyes widening in surprise. You definitely had thought he would be upset. He was big on rules, as he had written them, and one of them was no dating co-workers.

Rossi leaned forward and placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't give me that look. I know your brother has told you stories but I'm not that bad. Who asked who?" you pointed at spencer. "I knew it." Rossi exclaimed, he then turned to Derek. "I think you owe me something." Derek pulled out his wallet and gave Rossi a 20. He then grinned at you and Spencer sheepishly. "I bet him that Spencer wouldn't work up the courage to ask you." "Truthfully I didn't either." you replied. You felt the plane land. Your grabbed your bag, sighing down at your dress. You would have to change later. Getting off the plane, you made your way to the SVU. Rossi got in the front seat, you in the passenger. Everyone else made their way to the other SVU. Rossi started the car and made his way to the victim's house. You pulled out a pair of blue jeans and slipped them on under your dress. You then pulled out a blue t shirt, slipping in on over your dress. Making sure not to flash Rossi, you got the dress off. Rossi chuckled as he glanced at you. You stuffed the dress in the bag and pulled out a black blazer, slipping your arms into the sleeves. You hooked your holster onto your belt, and slipped your gun into it, as Rossi pulled into the driveway.

You got out and waited for Rossi. "Hotch says that the parents aren't here." you nodded your head. "I'll take the outside and meet you in the house." Rossi made his way into the house. You stood in front of the house and took it in. It was a blue two story house, toys littered the front lawn. You glanced around the neighborhood. It seemed quiet. You could tell just by looking it was a family neighborhood, there was a park down the block, toys were scattered throughout people's yard. You smiled sadly, it wasn't the type of place people would think a child would be abducted from. You made your way slowly around the house, making sure to look at the ground. You finally found smashed grass where someone had walked. They had followed the same path as you before deviating into the soil of the garden at the side of the house. You noticed near the base of the window, paint scrapings. It looked like someone had jammed something under the window.

You walked toward the back door and into the house. Rossi was staring at pictures of the family on the wall. You walked over to the window that you were looking at outside. The lock appeared to be broken, you slid it open. Looking down on the windowsill, there were gouge marks. "Hey Rossi, come take a look at this." Rossi made his way over to the window. He squatted down in front of it and ran his finger over the gouge. "Looks cylindrical. Maybe a crowbar?" "That's what I was thinking. So he used a crowbar to break the lock, came into the house. Ignoring anything of value headed upstairs and grabbed the kid. How did he manage that without waking the parents?" Rossi stood up. "Maybe he gagged the kid and bound him. Maybe he knew him. I think we need to meet up with the others." you pulled the window back down and headed out to the svu, Rossi falling g behind you. You got back in and buckled up. Rossi pulled out and headed to the station. "Are you going to tell Hotch?" you shook your head from side to side. "Do you really think that's a good idea? I don't need him to scare Spencer off." Rossi chuckled. "No I don't but eventually he is going to find out." you let out a soft sigh. "I know and ill deal with that when it happens." Honestly you wish he could never have to know, but eventually you would have to tell him. You were dreading that day already. Hotch wasn't the easiest person to tell anything to, let alone telling him you and Spencer were now together.

Rossi pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. "Just know, no matter what. I'm here to talk if you need to. "You gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Rossi. I appreciate it." You got out of the car and made your way inside. You spotted Derek first. "Hey hot stuff." He turned toward your voice and flashed a smile. "Hey baby girl." "How did the coroner visit go?" Rossi asked, walking up behind you. "Looks like the kids were both shot with a small caliber bullet at close range. There are signs of sexual assault on both kids. M.E. puts their time of deal at roughly 8-10 pm., and they were found the next day, early morning. Plenty of time for him to get rid of the body." You gave a nod of your head and wondered off to find Spencer. You found him staring intently at a map on the wall. You quietly closed the door behind you and walked over to him. You pinched his butt lightly. "Find anything interesting?" you asked. He jumped and turned to you, a blush staining his cheeks. "I think I might have narrowed his area down to a ten mile radius. If you look at these areas of the houses where the kids were taken and the dumping area, it's all located within a ten mile radius." He gave you a grin and clapped his hands together.

You gave a laugh as you watched him. He was just so damn adorable. You started to wrap your arms around him when the door swung open. You jumped back and looked at the ground with a guilty look. Hotch walked in. "Spencer, have you narrowed it down?" He asked. You glanced at Hotch; he gave you a hard look. Spencer nodded his head. "Yes. I've narrowed it down to a 10 mile radius, indicated by pins and strings." He gestured with his hand toward the map.

"Very good. We are meeting in ten minutes to give the profile." He gave Spencer and you a nod and walked out. "Well that was close." You said as you threw your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Spencer laughed and wrapped his hands around your waist and squeezed you back. Derek cleared his throat as he walked in. You stepped back away from Spencer and looked at Derek. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" you laughed. "Is someone jealous, that I am not touching them?" Derek grinned and chuckled. "No because you would probably be choking me. I thought I would come in here and see what's going on with the geographical profile." "Spencer has narrowed the search down to a ten mile radius.


	7. Chapter 7

The profile had been given to the police. They were looking for a 25-35 year old man, Caucasian. He seem to be a prefential offender, as he chose a certain age of kids. The cops were also going to be on the look out for someone who spent most of their time around kids and was uncomfortable around adults.

You were sitting at a desk, scrolling though photos of the crime scene, trying to find anything that would help. You felt a hand touch your shoulder and you gave a little jump. You turned around to see Hotch standing there, staring down at you. "Yes?" You asked. "Everyone is headed to the hotel, I think you should get some sleep." You nodded your head and closed the laptop. You stood up, grabbed your bag and followed everybody out the door. You let out a yawn, you had been up for the past 36 hours with no sleep. You got into the svu, next to Derek. Spencer slid in next to you. You stifled another yawn as Rossi got into the driver's seat. "Hotch says he is staying here. He says for everyone to get some sleep and we will meet back in the morning to start going through records of people who knew all three victims." You shook your head. Hotch wouldn't sleep until the unsub was caught. Rossi started up the car and drove to the hotel. You had fallen asleep on the car ride, your head falling on to Spencer's shoulder. You woke with a start as the car came to a stop. You looked at Spencer's shoulder and then at his face. "Sorry." you mumbled. He grinned at you and placed a kiss on your forehead. "Don't worry about it."

You got out of the car and walked toward the motel. Rossi had already gotten your key for you. He handed it to you. You got onto the elevator with them. The elevator dinged when it reached the third floor. You stumbled out. You felt a hand grab your elbow to stop your face from meeting the ground. "thanks." You mumbled out as you straightened up and looked at the person holding your arm. Derek was grinning down at you. "Really Ally, you need to learn to nap when you have the time." You gave him a tired grin as you found your room. You slid the key into the lock and opened the door. "Good night gentleman. I will see you all in the morning." You started to close the door, when you saw a foot block the way. You looked up and smiled. It was Spencer. He pushed the door open and leaned down to place a soft kiss against your lips. "Night darling." He whispered as he turned around and made his way to his room.

Waking up the next morning to a knock, you rolled out of a bed. You answered the door, still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Spencer was standing there, a cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled at you and handed it to you. You grabbed it and took a drink. "Come in." You mumbled, walking back to the bed and sitting down. He sat down on the couch and stared at you. "Hotch wants us in as soon as possible. Some overeager cop released the profile to the media before we were ready. The unsub killed the kid early." You nodded your head, a feeling of sadness washing over you. There was a reason that Hotch had told them not to release the profile. Alerting the killer that the police and the FBI knew he was close to all the children would scare him into killing the child early.

You grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, quickly getting changed. You came out and grabbed your badge and gun. "I'm ready." You followed Spencer out. Derek and Hotch were already outside waiting. You guys quickly made your way to the police station.

"Glad you guys are here. Garcia has found something for us." Hotch said as he hit the intercom of the telephone. "Supreme genius here, what can I do for you?" The voice asked. "Garcia, tell them what you found." "Right sir, it seems there are two people who have known all the victims. One is a nurse at the local hospital and the other is a volunteer at the library. The parents were kind enough to let me know that the kids go to after school programs there at least three times a week. I'll send you names and addresses." "Thanks Garcia." Hotch ended the call. He then looked at you. "Allison, I need you and Rossi go to the hospital. Derek and Spencer you guys go to the library."

You looked toward Rossi. "Ready?" You asked. He nodded his head and walked out of the police station. You followed him out. You guys arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. Garcia had sent over the details. It seemed the nurse's name was Logan Smith; he was 28 and had lived in the town for last couple of months after he was fired from another hospital. Rossi and You walked up the receptionist desk. You pulled out your badge. "Is Logan Smith here today?" you asked. She nodded her head and pointed to the nurse's lounge. Rossi looked at you and you nodded at him. He would go in first and you would go to the other door to make sure Logan didn't run.

It seemed Logan wasn't going to run as you both walked in. He was sitting eating lunch. Rossi sat down next to him. "Logan Smith?" He asked. Logan nodded his head. "Yeah. Can I help you?" Rossi pulled out his badge. "FBI. I'm Agent Rossi and this is Agent Hotchner." Logan gulped and looked between the both of you. "Am I in trouble?" He asked nervously. You sat next to him. "Not yet. Where were you yesterday at 10 pm?" "Here. I had to pull a double. Been here since 5 pm yesterday." "Can anyone vouch for that?" Rossi asked. " Yes. I had an emergency surgery I had to be in. Was there from 8pm until 1 this morning with Doctor Edwards." "Thanks Logan." You nodded your head as you and Rossi made your way out. "Guess he isn't our guy." Rossi's phone went off. "Rossi here. Okay we will be there in 15 minutes." He closed his phone. "Looks like Daniel the other guy is the unsub." You and Rossi got into the car and drove to the police station.

Derek and Hotch were in the interviewing room with Daniel. Daniel seemed to be more than willing to tell him about why he killed the kids. He told them about how he was abused as a child by his babysitter. He had carried this over to his adulthood wherever he went.

Derek came out shaking his head as Hotch told the officers to take him back to a cell. "The audacity of people." Derek mumbled under his breath. Hotch came out and looked at all of you. "Good work guys. We leave in an hour."

Rossi looked at you, Derek and Spencer. "Drinks when we get back?" He asked. You nodded your head. "yes please."


End file.
